the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Joins the Perfect Pansies Club
Harry Smith Joins the Perfect Pansies Club is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in April 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith wants to become a Perfect Pansy? How can things get any weirder? Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith getting bored due to having all his video games and CDs taken away after a disastrous shopping trip. He gets the idea to irritate as many people as he can in one day. He starts off by annoying Grace Smith, who has just returned home from spending a fortune in Colham Variety Department Store, by doing a big fart in the kitchen. He soon hears The Perfect Pansies Club calling a meeting in the garden shed; he wants to bully them too. During the meeting, Tim McDade reads out the agenda. They debate over who should receive the Pansy of the Pansies badge - after discussing their girly activities over the week, James Smith claims it for himself. They then discuss a new symbol for the club, with James deciding on a Fancy Hippo after rejecting suggestions of a fairy, a rainbow and a daisy. Gordon Cameron starts to become suspicious that James is taking advantage of them. James starts to boast his leadership and lowers the responsibilities of everyone else in the club. Meanwhile, Harry approaches the shed and spies on them with Liam Smith's binoculars. He hears Gordon mention his upcoming go-kart birthday party at Dundundun Karting Stadium! Harry accidentally burps, so James finds out that he is spying on them. Harry drops the binoculars in the shed through an open window and crashes the door open, causing the Perfect Pansies to squeal. He explains that Greg MacInesker is trying to spoil parties by giftwrapping explosives - he used Liam's binoculars to see Greg buying dynamite and birthday wrapping paper. James thinks he is lying, however Gordon, Paul McEwan and Tim are gullible enough to believe Harry's fib! He eventually convinces the Perfect Pansies to grab a pair of binoculars each and invite Harry to stop Greg from ruining the party with a boom. Harry sniggers over the success in his bedroom, however James hears him, crossly stating that only Perfect Pansies are allowed to go to Gordon's party, and Harry is not one and never will be. He slams the door before Harry gets another idea. After a few minutes pass, Harry sneaks back to the shed and secretly writes 'Election of new Perfect Pansies' at the bottom of the agenda. Tim reads it out much later - James gets suspicious because he doesn't remember putting it on the agenda and Tim almost faints from how scribbly the handwriting is. As it's on the list, everyone except the outnumbered James agrees to go along with electing new members. Harry suddenly bursts in wanting to join, however he laments that he doesn't have the skills of a proper Perfect Pansy. James protests that he only wants to be good at bullying others, playing violent video games and farting. The others decide to recruit him, thinking that James is being a bully himself. After many laborious hours of making daisy chains, watching Fancy Hippos movies and baking rainbow fairy cakes, Gordon's birthday finally arrives. Liam drives Harry and James to Dundundun Karting Stadium in the RustBucket 2000. However, when they get inside, everyone at the party has to ride tiny pink go-karts with fairy wings attached and Pauline and her Prancing Petunias artwork on the side! They go around a tiny figure-8 track instead of the main action-packed circuit! David Marshall and Alan Ross laugh at Harry, who rages for the rest of the day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes